Support Conversations
by Ed 18
Summary: Support Conversations with the BLU and RED mercenaries! Confessions will be made, but not till you amazing people tell me who should be with who! ?x? This goes along with 'Our Tactician', published by none other than me! (Ed 18) Support C, B, A, and maybe S.
1. Chapter 1

-Support Conversation 1 - ( Tactician and Scout )

Tactician ( Morgan ) : Oh , good day , Scout !

Scout : * Sigh* Hey Tactician , how was your day ? And don't even DARE ask about mine ... *grumbles*

Tactician : Hmmm... It was fine I guess , except the part where Solly screamed at me . But Archimedes cheered me up ! ...

Scout : ... *mumbles*

Tactician : ... ? Did you say something ?

Scout : ...

Tactician : Um ... What's with the sudden silence ? Let me guess ... You tried to ask Miss Pauling out again , but failed miserably , then got made fun of ... right ?

Scout : Right as always , huh ? Yeah ... Everybody laughed at me ! I mean , can you EVEN beleive that ? Geez ... ... Well , not everybody I guess ...

Tactician : Maybe if you confessed to her , she'll understand your true feelings ! I heard it works all the time ! Hey , Scout ?

Scout : Yeah ? What ?

Tactician : How does it feel like to be ' in love ' with someone ?

Scout : Wha!? ( Turns reddish ) W-well , basically ... you ... how old are you ?

Tactician : ? I'm Fourteen now ! Can you answer my question now ?

Scout : ( Guess it won't hurt ... ) Basically , the whole world lightens up when you see , or talk to the person you love . To me , Miss Pauling is an Angel , or even a Goddess ! Ugh ... the emotion is something you can't deny ... that's about all that I can explain to you about that , awright ?

Tactician : ... Okay ... Actually , you should just go and confess to her ! That will clear thimgs up , much easier ! ( runs off to somewhere unknown )

Scout : Hey ! Wait ... wait up ... Why are you so full of energy ?

Ed 18 Here !

A support conversation ! It will take place in mostly TF2's world , so I wanted to add a little more 'Fire Emblem' into it . Confession quotes suggestions are welcome ! XD I might type some more conversations , but with different Team Fortress 2 characters . Morgan doesn't look like he/she's fourteen in game , but a was adviced to age-her/him-up ! So yeah ... shame on me ... this goes along with 'Our Tactician ' . 


	2. Chapter 2

Support Conversations 1 ( Miss Pauling & Scout )

Scout: M-Miss Pauling! You have a sec? Please?

Ms Pauling: Sure, I'm on my way to bury some corpses. You can come along... it is cease fire,right?

Scout: Yeah...Do you ,ind if I helped ya?

Pauling: Uh..okay, I guess it won't hurt. Is there something that is bothering you? You kinda look-

Scout:N-NO! Nothing is b-bothering me! Heheh,...*ahem*Soooo, lets get started on...this.

Pauiling:Right. Here, this might help you.

(Hands him a shovel)

Scout:Thanks,..wait. Is this Sol's ?

Pauling:Uh-huh! I took it along the way. Since you did say that you wanted to help me.

Scout:Shoot...(I'm going to get killed by the guy)

Ed 18 here!

ANOTHER SHORT CONVERSATION! I assume that his shovel is dear to him, it suits him perfectly! What!? Yes, I'm weird. Thank you very much.  
>I can't come up with confession quotes! That are not extremely awkward...Actually, since you guys(or girls) don't really feedback me often, I'll just go ahead and write all of them. In one chapter. Morgan's will vary depending on who she's beoing shipped with!XD Hahaha...is any bodystill reading this?<br>I apologize for my terrible skills. You know what? I'M GOING TO SHIP SOLDIER AND HIS SHOVEL TOGETHER! Same goes with Heavy and his gun!XD Just kidding! 


	3. Chapter 3

Support Conversation 1 :Morgan(BLUTactician)&Destiny(BLUSniper)

Sniper:...Tactician...

Tactician:Huh? Oh, hello Sniper!What is it?

Sniper:...Nothing...really...

Tactician: You know, you remind me of Tharja alot!

Sniper:...Tharja? I don't beleive I know who she is.

Tactician: Oh, she was in my parent's army. You guys both have the same hair colour, and similar voices!Haha, this must be just a coincidence, right?

Sniper:...Can I go kill her?

Tactician:WHAT!? NO! Of course not! P-please! Just calm down!

Sniper:...My mistake. I simply don't like other people that looks like ...me.

Tactician:Okay,..Just don't go shooting arrows at everybody, okay?

Sniper:...*giggles*_If_ they don't _bother_ me,...that is...*giggles*

Tactcian:Oh! Right, I have to go run an errand, see you later!

Sniper:Good bye...*giggles*

Ed 18 Here!

What!? You have a problem with a support conversation between two girls or something? Anyways, these types of conversations only go to C,B,andA. Not S. S is for lovers. Morgan and Destiny are just freinds. I first got the idea of BLU's Sniper,Destiny on...youtube. I was checking out Shadowofchaos's Parent/Child cut in quote video, and in came the part with Tharja and Noire! Noire was this archer, that could be reclassed into a sniper. So, yeah...Basically,...Destiny is kinda like Tharja as an sniper,... with a little of Viola C. in her...Please don't kill me...


	4. Chapter 4

Support Conversation 1 Tactician(Morgan)&Medic

Tactician:Heh, Archimedes never fails to be so *hic*adorable.

Medic:Vhat are you doing here, Herr Linfan?

Tactican:Huh!? Gah, you almost scared the living day lights outta me, Old Man!

Medic:Quit calling me zhat.

Tactician:Geez, can't you be nice like Clerics?

Medic:...

Tactician: Wait... cleric?...Pffffffffffffffffffffffft! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Medic:...

Tactcian:Hahahah...Oh... sorry... About that. Heheh.

Medic: Did you drink Demo's Scrumpy!?

Tactcian:Um...A little?YIKES! I mean n-no! I din't drink anyting! Heheh!Oh...I have a errand to run! Bye!(RUNS AWAY)

Medic:NOT SO FAST! LINFAN! COME BACK HERE! Archimedes! Go ! (Runs after her with his _special_ vaccine)

Ed 18 here! I AM SPAMMING SUPPORT CONVERSATIONS! LET'S SPAM THE E BUTTON!


	5. Chapter 5

Support Conversations 1(C): Scout&Destiny(Sniper)

Sniper:*giggles* Die now...

Scout: WOAH! CAREFUL WHERE YOU'RE AIMING, CHUCKLENUTS!

Sniper: Oh?...It's you..._Spy_.

Scout: H-HUH!?W-waaaaaait! Please! Snipes! I'm so not a freakin' spy! I AM ON YOUR TEAM GODDAMNIT!

Sniper: Ahahahaha!_ Prove it_. Prove it to me that you're not another filthy spy! Besides...you don't even have...  
>evidence! Do you? Ahahahahahaha!<em> Embrace your fate<em>!

Scout: Oooooh crap! CRAPPITY CRAP! I am sooo runnin' away from ya, Creeps! Seeya!

Sniper:Ahahahahah! Running away?Fool! I am not the camping Liquid-man! Remember my specialty?

Scout: Oh snap! Where is the damn drink when I need it the mo-AGH!

Sniper: You, are not getting away from _me_...

Scout: A-AAAAAGH! Please don't kill me! It's cease fire, darn it! Respawn's off!

Sniper: _Stupid_ brat! Why would I murder my own teammate?(But it would be fun!)

Scout: H-huh? Y-you knew?

Sniper: Tch. Obviously.

Scout:Then what was the chase for anyways!?

Sniper:For fun.

Scout:WHAT!?

Sniper: Hmph. Wasn't it obvious? A _Spy_ can't even run as fast as you...

Scout: ...Screw you.

Ed 18 Here!  
>Yes! They can be together! Haha, I should haev gone like this on chapter 3: What!? You have a problem with me ,aking an OC sniper!? XD I'm on a silly quest in miiverse, people! If you have a 3DS or WiiU, you could find me. Go on the 'search user' and type in: ExcorsistEd1218. That's my ID username, and ignore that typo, because that's what it actually says.<br>Stupid me!As for my mii nickname, it's Timcampy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Support Conversation BLU Medic & BLU Sniper C Support**

Sniper: What are you doing?

Medic: ... Confiscating your weapons, Herr Sniper. I told you many times to stop_ stabbing_ Herr Scout.

Sniper:...*glare*

Medic:... Why are you following me?

Sniper: ...

Medic: ...

Sniper: *giggles*

Medic:...

Sniper: (whispers) This...(draws out the famous Kukri) Is what happens when you take them away...*giggles*

Medic:...(Takes out bone saw) Challenge accepted. You win, you can have your toys back. You loose, they're gone.

Sniper:*giggles* I'll make sure you don't escape my wrath..._Medic_...*giggles*

**Ed 18 Here!**

**;-; Help me! The only class I do best as is Medic! What should I do? Is that bad? My name is Killing Edge on TF2 and my avatar's name is 'Every'. Blue short hair. Scowling. Married to Prince Chrom. Alot of people are asking this question on miiverse: How old are you? That is an question that I answered in Pokemon Y while connected to the internet. But here it is everyone!**  
><strong>I'm mature enough to handle rated M stuff and some internet randomness. There!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Support Coversation C Pyro & Tactician(Morgan)

Tactician:! Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you-

Pyro:..Huh? Oh, yes, I am the shabby guy you met in town...Er- I thought you figured out already...?

Tactician: Well, I'm not as smart as Father...

Pyro: Now that you know one of my secrets, you must tell me one of yours. Equavelent exchange, Tactician.

Tactician: Er- I don't have any...other than my real name, Pyro.

Pyro: No, I don't want to know your real name, missy. Tell me, what's beneath that?

Tactician:...Um...This...Well, okay. I'll show you if you promise to not tell anyone!

Pyro: You promised, so I will.

Tactician: Alright,...

Pyro:...It's an awfully weird shape for a birth mark you got there...

Tactician: No, it's the brand of the exalt. Mine showed up on my hand...

Pyro: What's that? Exalt? Never heard of it.

Tactician: The mark shows up if you're royal or related to someone who is. Mother's was on her eye!

Pyro:...So you're royal?

Tactician:...I don't know.

Pyro: What's "I don't know" supposed to mean!?


	8. Chapter 8

Suppport Conversation C BLU Spy and BLU Sniper (Destiny)

Sniper:...

Spy: Hey Snipes, what are you doing?

Sniper: Go to hell, Spy...*giggles*

Spy: Quoi!? What did I ever do to you?

Sniper:...You.

Spy: Er- Yes?

Sniper: Are you in the RED team?

Spy: What do you think? BLU's where I belong, Sniper.

Sniper:...Then you have nothing to do with this...doll.

Spy: Um...Okay, I'll catch you later, Sniper. *cloaks and goes away. Don't forget to say bye*

Sniper:...He didn't like it...*giggles* Guess it's time to tell everyone that _someone_ got backstabbed by a spy...

Ed 18 Here!

Destiny's voice kinda sound like Serge/ Cherche's in the Japanese version. I don't know about Morgan, I really like her voice in both versions...;-; The Spy kinda sounds like Inigo/Azure in the Japanese version. The rest's voices are up to you to imagine! No, I don't think I need alot of reviews. But I would appreciate some! Atleast I know that people are still reading! It's better than having no views, yes? I'm trying to come up with names for the mercs...But no luck. I only came up with 'Destiny' because Kero Destiny 9 got stuck in my head. I know next to nothing about Touhou Project though. I just know it by the remixed themes, and some othe characters...Reimu, Byakuren, Marissa, Sakuya, Yuugi, Remellia, Flaundre, Kaguya, Eirin, Patchouli, Sanae, Cirno, Ran, and Shiki Eiki are the characters that I know in Touhou for know... but i know next to nothing! I just know it for the theme songs... Have you read 'Cease Fire Days' yet? It's hilarious! Check it out if you haven't! The first part was so awkward...


	9. Chapter 9

Support Conversation C Tactician (Morgan) and BLU Spy

Tactician: Spy!

Spy: Hn? Yes, what eez it, Petite?

Tactician: I talked to the RED Spy, Spy. You're not like him at all!

Spy: I think it's pretty evident why we're different, Tactician. We are different people, we're not related, and we are of different kinds. He's an nicotine obsessed imbecile, and I am a spy, fresh out of training.

Tactician: No, it's just that you are impish, and rather out going and he keeps to himself and is more serious. RED most Medic said that spies are rather 'mysterious' and 'serious'. He seemed pleased about finally meeting an outgoing Spy.

Spy: That's probably because I'm just twenty-four and he's over fifty, Petite.

Tactician: Oh! That no wonder why I thought he looks even older than Old Man! You're amazing! I got one more thing to ask.

Spy:...Oui? What is it?

Tactician: What does 'f*ck' means?

Spy:...Don't say zhat word. It's something you shouldn't know. 'ow about you ask Scout?

Tactician: Okay...

Ed 18 Here!  
>The blu mercs in this fanfic has their own unique design. So Destiny doesn't look like tharja at all. Some of them wiill be named after characters from Fire Emblem. Not just Awakening, though. Like from the older games. Thanks for the reviews and comments BTW! <p>


	10. Chapter 10

Support Conversation C Morgan and Marc

Marc: Morgan! What are you doing?

Morgan: Huh!? Bashing my head with my Rexcalibur tome, of course...How-

Marc: We've met before, Linfan. But I don't expect you to.

Morgan:...Actually...wait...Uncle?

Marc: What? You remember, Morgan?

Morgan: Well...I guess so? i don't really remember much though. But I do remember you talking with Mother.

Marc: Heh, well I can't blame you. You shouldn't smash you're head against objects, it'll never recover your memory. You might just end up with less.

Morgan: Maybe I should, it hurts after all. I'm just trying to recollect what Father had said to me when I'm scared...

Marc: We musn't fear those robots, they're just silly machines who runs on gold!

Morgan: RIght!

Ed 18 Here!  
>Moving on to MvM! Keep in mind that Male Morgan is in the red team while Female Morgan is in the BLU. Morgan's a fully trained tactician by now. she should reclass soon...But into what? i'll be making her a bride later, so GrandMaster comes first! <p>


End file.
